


the gorbpocalypse

by thegorbprophet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Tentacles, don't expect healthy food coming into this bar, gorb preg, gorbposition, look guys it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegorbprophet/pseuds/thegorbprophet
Summary: "Its name is Gorb," Akechi announces, almost fondly. "And you're about to become well-acquainted with it."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	the gorbpocalypse

_It was a bad decision to get separated_ , Ren thinks to himself as he gets through what must be the tenth room full of shadows that he barely manages to fight off. If Akechi's door led to something similar, he's likely in his element, but his recklessness is exactly what's worrying Ren at the moment.

He doesn't doubt Akechi, he never did. But he can't help that something feels definitely _wrong_.

His instincts never disappointed him so far, and right now, they're basically screaming at him, making his entire body tense up in alert. Ren's never been good at being on his own, but he never expected it to take such a toll on him. But it's not just that, the fatigue he's feeling is unlike anything he experienced in Metaverse so far, which doesn't help to ease his tension at all. The Shadows aren't even that strong, but it does oddly feel like he's entering a rabbit hole with no end in sight, as he continues his journey through the endless doors, cutting through the enemies swiftly with his knife alone.

Once again, Ren wonders where the other corridor led, and yes, he shouldn't have listened to Akechi, why does he ever listen to Akechi? With the Phantom Thieves caught up in their sugar-coated version of reality, and Sumire still in Maruki's hands, they're completely alone in this, and if something happens to one of them, then well...

He takes a deep breath.

No, this is exactly what Maruki wants. 

Akechi is very much capable of taking care of himself, he would have resented Ren for thinking otherwise. He's fine. He's fine, he's fine, _he's fine_.

If only his own body didn't feel so sluggish - his legs are weirdly heavy as he forces himself to push onwards, and he realizes just how much he misses having Oracle, Mona, or even Akechi to help him with their insights. It's very likely he was hit by some unknown debuff, but he's never been good at noticing these things. Since Maruki's capable of fixing them a new reality, maybe the Shadows in his Palace are somehow special, too.

Maybe he can just take a quick nap on the ground, and then once his head clears up a little...

He pinches his cheeks just to shake himself awake.

God, he needs to get to a Safe Room, or at least find Akechi. Fast. 

Another set of enemies disappears; it only takes a few bullets to take them out. Why does he feel so tired then?

At least, the door leading to the next room has an air of finality to them - it's bigger in comparison to others, and it's beautifully ornamented, looking more extravagant than anything he's seen so far in the minimalistic decor of Maruki's Palace.

Ren feels heavy worry settling in his stomach, and it's only doubled once he finally enters what really appears to be the last room, and he sees Akechi standing next to Maruki. They don't even notice Ren at first, too caught up in their own conversation.

Whatever they're discussing, judging from Akechi's sour expression, Maruki seems to be winning the battle of wits. It's never a good sign when Akechi loses.

"I saw your deepest desires, Akechi-kun," Maruki says accusingly. He seems to be proud of himself, if not a little flustered from his discovery. Whatever it is he saw in Akechi's head, must have been unexpected.

Akechi clenches his fists at his sides. "Don't think you can sway me, just because you got into my head. Your deal is way too appealing to be true, anyway."

Ren feels too tired to fully comprehend the meaning behind their words, but he still forces himself to listen intently, even if he's a little out of it.

"I'm merely providing you with the tools to make all your dreams come true," Maruki explains with a smile. "Regardless of whether you two choose to accept my reality, or not, I'll give you what you want just for the night, though I realize it might be difficult for you to trust my intentions. Think of it as my apology for never taking your wishes into account as I created this world. After all, I wanted both of you to be happy."

Akechi opens his mouth to argue, but that's when Maruki notices Ren just standing uselessly at the entrance, still unable to fully comprehend what he just heard. "Ah, Amamiya-kun. You're finally here. You must be exhausted, and I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience. I had to keep you occupied as I explained some of the rules to Akechi-kun."

"The rules?" Ren asks dumbly, looking at Akechi for an explanation, but he stubbornly refuses to meet his gaze.

"Don't worry," Maruki closes the distance between them, to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder. "I know you're tired, but this time, all that awaits you is a moment of respite. I ordered all the Shadows to withdraw for now. You'll be completely alone here tonight." 

That seems to wake him up, at least a little.

"I'm supposed to stay calm when you two are plotting something?" Ren pushes Maruki away to get closer to Akechi, who seems to be suddenly very preoccupied with the current state of the floor. "Really, Akechi? After all this time? All that talk about working together, everything we've been through...and you betray me _again_?"

"Calm down," Maruki interjects, and Ren is really getting sick of his constant interrupting, or maybe he's just tired of Akechi, who apparently turned mute during the brief time they got separated. "Amamiya-kun, please show some compassion. It's hardly fair that only you got your wish to come true, don't you think?"

"Since when did I get any of my wishes to come true? You really think I wanted this?"

"You got _him_ ," Maruki says with an ominous smile. "It's only right that he gets something from you in return."

Akechi snorts, and oh well, at least Ren got a reaction. But Akechi looks past him to look at Maruki instead, crossing his arms like he's challenging him. But Ren knows him better than that, and he easily recognizes when Akechi admits defeat. Maruki seems to think exactly the same thing.

"I'll leave you two alone then," he says with a small bow. It's almost mocking in its politeness. "Have a good night."

He vanishes behind the door, waving goodbye as he goes and Ren tries to run after him, but the door remains sealed shut, no matter how hard he slams his fists against the surface. It's weird that Akechi doesn't join him, but then again, everything about Akechi pegs him as strange the way he is now.

So they're trapped in here. Great. But for once, it's all Akechi's fault and Ren won't let that slide, because Akechi wouldn't let him live that down either. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ren snarls, and at least Akechi doesn't avert his gaze for once, meeting his eyes with some stubborn resolve. "Seriously? Letting him brainwash you? After all that cockiness and sass I got from you?"

"That's preposterous," Akechi rolls his eyes. "I'm not fucking brainwashed, and I'm not going to play into his scheme."

Sounds like something someone who's been brainwashed would say, but Ren won't call him out on it. "Then why are you acting like this?"

"Maybe I'm just tired of you getting everything you want."

"I'm not -"

Ren stops himself mid-sentence, taking a deep breath. He's too tired to win that dispute with Akechi anyway. "So what is that _you_ want? Maruki saw something, didn't he? Just tell me what you want, so I can give it to you."

Akechi looks torn for a moment. He's silent for so long that Ren opens his mouth to make another attempt at trying to force the truth out of him, when suddenly he moves, the way Black Mask moves, more of an assassin than a teammate. Ren tries to dodge, but that's when his exhaustion finally catches up to him, and he stumbles, falling right into Akechi's trap.

Before he knows it, Akechi is by his side to keep him from falling. Ren's body is completely frozen like he's been caught by a far more powerful predator. Akechi smirks briefly and then he grabs Ren by the front of his coat pushing his tongue down his throat.

The kiss is rough, but it's still Akechi, and even if he's hurting him, Ren can't help but melt against him, going completely pliant under Akechi's touch. He wonders what his teammates would have said if they saw him like that, obedient like a little kitten just because Akechi showed him the smallest bit of interest.

He's so pathetic, and hard, and frankly, quite ready to exchange his last remaining brain cells for another kiss like this one. Maybe Maruki would be far more successful in his endeavors if he realized Ren is just a common whore. Trust the villain to put too much faith in the hero.

"I like you better this way," Akechi murmurs, pulling away. "Maybe the problem is that you talk too much."

Suddenly, something's grabbing him from behind, and when he looks down he sees Azathoth's tentacles on him, and Ren panics just for a moment when they tug at his clothes, but Akechi just stands there watching him with a coy smile plastered to his face. He's not surprised, and oh well, now Ren knows what their deal was really about.

"Don't worry," Akechi says. "Maruki gave me the full control of these for the night."

Yeah, that doesn't sound like a thing he should be worrying about. Not at all.

"Akechi, _what the fuck_ ," Ren manages to utter before one of the tentacles moves into his mouth, successfully gagging him. He tries to call Akechi's name, but all that comes out is a weird gurgled sound. He doesn't get a reaction, but one of the tentacles pushes inside his underwear to stroke his dick, and that's when Ren's mind goes completely blank, so he doesn't even care anymore.

"Even trash like you can be useful to me," Akechi continues, watching his fully erect cock hungrily. The tentacle lets go, leaving it sticky, and Akechi clearly doesn't care about getting him off, but that's okay, Ren can live with that. He's completely naked by then, still struggling against his restraints, more out of common decency than an actual desire to get free, but the tentacles' grip on him doesn't let go for even a second. "Maruki thinks he got into my head, and yet, he knows as much as I let him. You two are like two peas in a pod - so easy to manipulate. You almost make it no fun."

Akechi moves closer, grabbing Ren's cheeks with his clawed glove. "I'm glad you're fighting it. It wouldn't be very fun if you didn't. But I suppose I do need you very still for what's about to happen next. How nice of Maruki to tire you out first."

The tentacles move Ren to the ground, moving his limbs so easily he might as well be a doll. He feels like he's in a dream, his own body weirdly far away and ungraspable. His struggles are completely futile, and only seem to be hurting him more than necessary, so he lets himself be guided on his hands and knees instead. It's so effortless; he can't remember why he tried to fight it in the first place. 

And then the tentacle that's still in his mouth releases some sickeningly sweet liquid, and suddenly Ren's brain feels foggier and lighter as if all the doubts he's ever had ceased to exist.

"Are you going to be nice and obedient now?"

It's so funny. Ren is lying there, completely naked and humiliated, with his legs held by the tentacles to spread him as wide as possible, and yet, he feels completely calm. He nods, almost eagerly, with a little bit of drool escaping his mouth, making Akechi chuckle.

"It's almost a shame to see you so needy. You'd let me do just about anything to you, wouldn't you?"

Another nod. Akechi clicks his tongue and he kicks Ren until he's completely flat on the ground. He can't move, but the tentacles are here to help him again until his ass is in the air, and for the first time he actually shivers.

He lets Akechi examine him like he's not even a particularly interesting specimen. He finds it oddly thrilling, and he's still hard. Akechi spreads his buttcheeks, dipping one finger inside Ren's ass with an impressed _Hmph._ Ren doesn't care about the pain that much, but he wishes he could do something to please him.

Next, Akechi runs his fingers across Ren's chest, his back, spending the most time touching his stomach, his claws dragging across it like he's hoping to tear out his insides with one scratch alone. 

Ren's so hard he can't believe he hasn't come yet just from the ghost of Akechi's touch alone, but Akechi stubbornly refuses to touch his cock.

And then he withdraws, leaving Ren cold and empty.

"I guess you'll do," Akechi says, somewhat disappointed.

Ren feels the first tentacle, thinner and slicker than others breach his entrance, and he sobs in a weak attempt to protest, but the tentacle that's already occupying his mouth starts moving again, and he nearly chokes from how far it goes down his throat. 

"Suck on it," Akechi commands, so Ren does even if he can barely breathe, but his gag reflex calms down after a while, so it's all fine. He'd do anything to make Akechi happy.

The tentacle finally breaches his asshole, and it's thicker than Ren's fingers when he stretches himself, but it's also pleasantly dripping with slick, making the penetration a little easier on him. He can feel some of it leak out of his ass as the tentacle pumps in and out, stretching him so wide that sometimes he blacks out from the pain, but he can get used to it. He can get used to anything as long as it means Akechi gets inside of him.

"This is going to take a while," Akechi remarks somewhere behind him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're so tight. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Ren nods eagerly.

Akechi snorts. "That didn't stop you from jerking off though, did it?"

Maybe Akechi caught him doing it at some point. He imagines Akechi watching him pathetically coming on his toy back in Leblanc, observing somewhere from the shadows. He always makes sure to moan Akechi's name when he comes, and he's not sure if Akechi would enjoy it or find it insulting.

He still comes pathetically just from the thought of Akechi watching him, but Akechi just ignores that as well, his eyes just darting briefly to the come on the floor. The tentacle inside him chooses this exact moment to pound at his prostate and Ren wails against the gag in his mouth.

"You might think I'm brainwashing you," Akechi says, scrunching his noses just slightly, like Ren's noises are beneath him. "But this would never work if you weren't so desperate for me in the first place. Again, you get your wish granted - must feel nice, doesn't it? And now you're going to do something for me."

He crouches next to Ren to make sure he can see him, and then he pulls something out of his pocket.

Ren blinks, trying to focus his vision through the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Oh, he's crying now. He didn't even notice he was that overstimulated, but there's so much to keep track of with one tentacle pounding his ass, the other still in his mouth, and his dick throbbing pathetically even if he came just a few seconds ago.

Akechi shows him something on his outstretched hand.

Ren doesn't know how to feel about it. He's looking at a small plush toy, bearing a strange resemblance to Akechi. It's small and round, and kind of cute, but Ren doesn't really get what Akechi's going to do with it, and what it has to do with Ren. 

"Its name is Gorb," Akechi announces, almost fondly. "And you're about to become well-acquainted with it."

Right on cue, one of the tentacles emerges from the ground. It's different from the others, slightly wider at the tip and glowing with an eerie light. It opens its mouth, and oh god, it has teeth too. It reminds Ren of some carnivorous plant he saw Haru showed him on her phone once. Akechi dangles Gorb in front of it, and it swallows it with ease. He can see the shape of Gorb still inside it like he's watching some weird snake devour its prey.

And wait - 

Are they multiplying inside?

Akechi smiles at him like Ren's about to make him the happiest man alive. "That's right, Ren. You're going to take all my Gorbs."

So that's why Akechi needs him.

The tentacles in his mouth and ass withdraw, leaving him dripping with the odd slick, and he feels so empty he'd take just about anything or anyone, he just wants something inside so badly. But then he remembers how thick the other tentacle was, not to mention its weird mouth, and the teeth, and oh, maybe it'll be okay. Akechi said he can do it, so that means he believes in him, doesn't it?

The other tentacle pushes inside without warning, already picking up a steady pace. And okay, that does hurt. He thinks he screams, but his throat is already so sore, he can't really tell if his vocal cords are still intact.

He's pretty sure he comes at least once or twice - or maybe three times? There seems to be a lot of cum on the floor, so that means it had to be more than once. 

Akechi is weirdly silent through all of this, but he can sense his quiet presence somewhere behind him, likely watching Ren's ass getting rammed. He hopes he at least gets off to it, but he didn't seem that much into Ren. That's quite reasonable though, he's just a warm incubator after all.

Finally, the tentacle stills inside him. He wonders how wide his ass is spread at this point, and if it will ever be the same. Some sick part of him wants to see it, but it's not like he can ask Akechi to film it for him. 

Wait, can Maruki see them? He really hopes he doesn't. This is between him and Akechi, it's almost like he gets all that intimacy he always craved, or at least as much intimacy as he can get from Akechi. So maybe he did get his wish to come true, after all. 

And then he can feel it. 

Gorbs going in one by one, stretching him impossibly wide, but somehow, they go in just fine. At first, even one is a lot. He comes again, almost nothing coming out from his cock, and he wonders how long he's going to be able to keep at it. But the more Gorbs enter him, the less he feels, completely detached from his own body. He doesn't know if he's in pain, or if he's just lost in immense pleasure. It's like time and space don't exist - he can't focus on anything but that feeling of the soft, round Gorbs pushing against his prostate, his insides, moving further up and up, to make space for the next ones following shortly after.

Soon his elbows can no longer support his body, so Akechi helps him lie down on his side, watching Ren's belly grow bigger with a hint of sadistic satisfaction in his eyes.

"You look so good," he murmurs. His Metaverse outfit makes his erection really difficult to hide, but he makes no move to take care of himself, watching Ren with desperate hunger.

Ren already knows Akechi's not going to help him with his own pleasure. He moans helplessly, his cock still hard where it rests uncomfortably against his belly, and each Gorb hits his prostate just right, almost painfully so.

"Akechi, I can't fit more of them," Ren gasps finally, his voice raw and barely above a whisper. More tears streaming down his face, he feels like such a failure, unable to fulfill his one task. To his surprise, Akechi leans in to kiss his temple, one hand splayed out over his pregnant bump. He can feel Akechi's hardness against him, and he does his best not to grind against him because he promised to be a good obedient kitten.

"Just a little longer," Akechi says comfortingly. "You can take it, Joker.'

Ren comes at that, completely untouched, that tiny bit of affection getting him through the edge again, and Akechi watches the little cum he didn't know he still had in him splatter across the floor with an unreadable expression on his face. He takes Ren's softening cock into his hand, the claws of his gloves dragging across the sensitive skin. It has Ren wailing in pain, but Akechi seems to enjoy that part.

He still comes into Akechi's hand pathetically, completely dry this time, but at least he thinks Akechi's pleased with him because he smiles at him with unusual kindness. "I think you're ready."

Ren doesn't know what he is, or isn't, ready for, but at that point, he'd do anything to please Akechi again.

He lets go of Ren's dick, licking some of the leftover cum off the claws attached to his glove. 

"They're not fully evolved Gorbs just yet," Akechi explains when he's done, undressing swiftly and finally taking his own cock into his hand to stroke himself to full hardness. Even completely dazed, Ren can't help but appreciate his fat cock, and his mouth waters again, though with how raw his throat feels, perhaps he shouldn't think about blowing Akechi just yet. He should be grateful he can still speak, though Akechi did mention he prefers him silent.

And Akechi's right, of course. As perfect as they already are, Gorbs still need to be fertilized. Ren understands that much.

But then another terrifying thought hits him - that's right, he's so full already. He can't possibly imagine fitting Akechi's dick alongside all these Gorbs inside him. He can barely move too, so he hopes Akechi still manages to enter him just fine.

The tentacle withdraws from his ass with a wet sound, and Ren feels empty again, and okay, maybe he can take it after all, as long as he feels something, anything other than Gorbs squirming inside his belly like they're already alive.

Akechi's behind him already, admiring the tentacle's work, and he clicks his tongue in disappointment. "I think it underestimated you. Personally, I think you can take even more than that. But that's fine, I'll make sure we get more in next time."

Next time? Is he planning on keeping him here all night? 

That was to be expected, Ren supposes, though for some reason it never occurred to him.

The familiar tentacle enters his mouth again, but this time Ren sucks on it greedily, imagining Akechi's cock instead.

"I think you'll get loud like the whore you are when I enter you," Akechi explains. "So I think I need to gag you again. I really can't stand your voice, especially when it's so pathetic the way it is now."

Well, maybe it shouldn't have pushed so deep inside his throat then. Though of course, Ren can't say that to Akechi even if he wanted to.

Just like the tentacles, Akechi pushes in roughly, and without a warning, and Ren screams around the tentacle in his mouth. Akechi was right about gagging him. With every thrust, Ren can feel the Gorbs moving around, and he wonders if there's still anything left inside him, maybe all his internal organs are already gone, replaced by Gorbs slowly eating him away from the inside like parasites. But he doesn't want to think about them like that - they're his, and they're Akechi's, and they're round and absolutely perfect.

He wonders what it feels like for Akechi to be surrounded by their children, and pushing through them with his fat cock. Ren barely feels anything at this point, he's vaguely aware of orgasms hitting him in waves from time to time, but he's so focused on Gorbs and Akechi's pleasure that he can't bring himself to care about his own.

Akechi seems to be enjoying himself at least, moving as hard and fast as the Gorbs inside of Ren allow him, and if Ren is scared of anything, it's the fact that the sudden movements might hurt them a little, but he figures Akechi knows what's best for them anyway.

"You feel so good I could almost love you," Akechi pants into his ear, and he doesn't realize he's again crying until Akechi's hand moves to his cheek to wipe away some of the tears. "Don't be pathetic. I love our Gorbs, that's all that matters."

That's right. And Ren loves them too, but he loves Akechi just as much.

Akechi's thrusts get more frantic, and finally, his stills himself, his hips pressing against Ren's ass as tightly as possible.

He empties himself inside with a groan, and at least Ren is able to feel that - warm seed, definitely more than he'd expect is humanly possible, but he supposes that in Maruki's reality anything goes. Besides, with this many Gorbs inside him, it's only logical that Akechi would need a corresponding amount of sperm. Ren almost passes out as the cum fills his already full stomach, but Akechi's right, he can take anything, so he lets himself be filled like an incubator that he is. It's not like he's expected to do anything else other than to lie down and wait patiently for more Gorbs once he gives birth to the ones inside him.

Akechi pulls out of him, and he forces Ren back on his hands and knees, and okay, that might be a little difficult, but Akechi's strong arms are there to support him, one arm holding him by the chest, while his other hand is already spreading his asscheeks in anticipation.

"Give them a minute," he mutters. "They'll greet us soon enough."

Ren knows where it starts and he doesn't quite expect the sudden wave of pleasure, as he feels the first round Gorb push out of him, slowly, and painfully, stretching his ass once again. At that point, having his ass stretched is almost a relief, and he can't imagine how empty he'll feel once he gives birth to all their beautiful children. 

"That's it," Akechi whispers, leaning in to kiss Ren's shoulder almost lovingly. "You're doing so well."

Each Gorb popping out gets his body shivering, and from time to time he still comes, but at that point, all his orgasms are completely dry. He's so exhausted that he's pretty sure he falls asleep at least once, his entire body aching from the uncomfortable position he's forced to be in. Akechi's eyes are so fixed on the Gorbs coming out of his widening asshole that he barely pays attention to him anymore. Sometimes, he strokes Ren's lower back comfortingly, but he doesn't kiss him, because Ren's role is already fulfilled. He's just here to gather Gorbs like Ren's just a machine for producing more of them, and Akechi's only here to gather the harvest.

"I'm going to infest the whole world with our children," he whispers more to himself than Ren. "An entire army of Gorbs replacing all these inferior creatures. This is how I'll bring this world to ruin - Gorbs everywhere, flooding Maruki's useless reality."

Ren groans and he puts a hand on his stomach somewhat protectively, and it gets Akechi's attention because he meets Ren's gaze, looking completely wild and terrifying. "That's right, this couldn't happen without your help. Too bad we couldn't do it sooner, I guess this shitty reality has some use, after all. And we're going to make more Gorbs, we have all night to do it. I'll have you get pregnant over and over again, until we run out of time. Just don't pass out on me. I'll kill you the moment you stop being useful."

Akechi lies down next to Ren, like he doesn't care that there's a puddle of Ren's cum there, and he puts his own hand over Ren's.

"Thank you, Joker. I never thought worthless trash like you could make all my wishes come true."

Ren wishes Akechi would hold him, but other than that, he's just happy to be useful to him. He's just as happy as Akechi must be feeling, though he can't possibly imagine the sheer joy of seeing Gorbs being born right in front of his eyes. 

If the apocalypse is already inevitable, he's happy to have the world end with the flood of Gorbs.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't actually remember writing "the gorb apocalypse" once gorb manifested in front of me i would blackout as the spirit of gorb possessed my mortal body once again


End file.
